Episode 2055 (9 January 2001)
Synopsis Melanie and Steve canoodle in the Square, while Ian heads off to the Job Centre. Laura tells Melanie that Ian has to find a job because the bank is threatening to repossess the house. Nick is still in denial about his injuries even when the occupational therapist suggests he might have to spend some time in a wheelchair. Dot is upbeat but Ashley looks horrified. Sonia catches Pauline in the Square before her visit to Chloe and suggests they all meet up to talk about the situation. Sonia can't understand why Pauline wants to do this. Kerry urges Zoe to tell Charlie about their holiday before she loses her deposit. Lynne tells Kat she's worried about Little Mo - she's still not answering her phone. Nick's occupational therapist tells Nick they need to work together if he's going to recover - Nick tells him to get lost. Dot's fussing is greeted with the same disdain from Nick. Sonia gives Pauline a rattle to give to Chloe which surprises her. Sonia says there isn't a day she doesn't think about Chloe, Pauline retorts by saying she decided to give Chloe up. Charlie agrees to let Zoe go on holiday, but only after she lies and says Eddie is going. Natalie tells Pat to talk to Roy about the divorce if she's not happy about going through with it. Ian's visit to the Job Centre didn't go too well - they feel he has too much experience - and the bank are still talking about repossessing the house. Laura speaks to Melanie again about the fish and chips shop. In the Vic, Roy again tells Pat that he's sure a divorce is the right thing for them. Pat says she isn't so sure but Roy ignores her and says it's right for him and he's going to be selfish now, after all it is his turn. Steve announces to the Vic that he and Melanie are getting married and produces a massive engagement ring. Melanie is ecstatic but Phil, who is looking on jealously, looks less thrilled. Pauline wonders how Chloe's foster mother could ever bear to give her up. And, as she coos over baby Chloe, she whispers that she's never going to give her up. Ian comes into the café jubilant, he's got a job in a pizza place. More good news when Melanie tells Laura she'll lend her the money for the shop. Her only condition is that Ian never knows. Laura goes to the chip shop to finalise arrangements. Unfortunately, Mr Kendrick knows that she's with Ian and wants her to pay the £500 arrears. She talks him round saying he'll get his money in time. Zoe says she needs her birth certificate for her passport, Charlie says he'll sort it all out for her. Meanwhile, Natalie assures Pat that she'll have a word with Roy about the divorce. Dot goes into Nick's hospital room and, to soothe him, begins to read from the bible as she had when he was a child. Nick stares into space. Laura takes Ian to the chip shop and tells him she has bought it so they can start again. Ian is overcome and they hug. Credits Main cast *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *June Brown as Dot *John Altman as Nick *Frankie Fitzgerald as Ashley *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Michael Greco as Beppe *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Steve McFadden as Phil *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Derek Martin as Charlie *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Michelle Ryan as Zoe *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Gemma McCluskie as Kerry *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Edward Savage as Steven *Joseph Shade as Peter *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy Guest cast *Ray Fearon as Lennie *Saddie Shimmin as Mrs. Miller *Richard Albrecht as Mr. Kendrick *Philip Childs as Physio *Julie Maisey as Nurse Category:Episode Category:2001 Episodes